Horcruxes
by GinnyWeasley5
Summary: A short one-shot about Tom Riddle's experience with trying to bribe Slughorn to tell him about Horcruxes. Written for the QLFC.


**A/N: Hello! So today's fic is again for the QLFC! Except, this is for the semi-finals round! We had to pair Voldemort/Tom Riddle with another character, so I chose good old Professor Slughorn. My two prompts were 'Cotton Candy Pink' and 'Marbles.' I'm Beater 2 for the Appleby Arrows.**

 **Enjoy!**

Today's the day.

The day that I could finally get to the bottom of this dark magic, this mysterious, fascinating magic. And with the help of one dear Professor. I snap my book shut, staring ahead of me, my eyes focusing on nothing. I tap my finger on the glass table, hearing my ring hit against it clearly.

Lucinda Parkinson sits across from me, focusing on something intently. I can see that she's trying to do her homework, which makes me tap my ring faster. I watch for her reaction; at first, nothing. Then as the seconds tick by, I can see she starts to get agitated. She fidgets, folding her legs under herself and continuing to write out runes. A minute ticks by and she still hasn't snapped. Just as my finger starts to cramp up, she shoves her work on the table next to her, stands up and stomps over to me. I give her a grin.

"For Merlin's sake, Tom! Cut it ou!" she whisper shouts.

"How can I help you, Lucinda?" I ask sweetly, ignoring her demand.

She puts both of her hands on each side of the chair's arms and brings her face close to mine.

"I swear to Merlin, if you don't stop tapping your finger, I'll make that ring explode right off your hand along with your sorry fingers, clear?" she says in a dangerously low voice.

I give her another grin, then speak.

"Crystal clear."

She leaves and walks back to her seat. I'm tempted to keep tapping my ring, but I don't doubt the fact that she will happily blow up my hand.

I leave my book on the table, knowing that no one would dare touch it. I leave the Common Room, getting one last glare from Lucinda and then I'm off. I walk up a set of stairs, down a corridor, turn left and then walk down another set of stairs, turn right and finally, I'm where I want to be. I see that Slughorn is with another student, so I quietly enter and take a seat.

"Ahhhh Tom, I'll be with you in minute, I'll just finish helping Esther here," Slughorn calls from the other side of the room.

"No worries, sir!" I call back.

While I'm waiting, I study the well known room, trying to find any differences. I notice a vial, with a wispy liquid in it, sitting on a mantelpiece. It's not baby pink, or a pastel pink either, it's a…cotton candy pink. I walk over to it, noticing a yellowed tag hanging off the lid. I turn the tag over, trying to find a name for the misery potion, but to no avail.

I hear footsteps, the door shut and a 'goodbye Esther!' Suddenly, it's just Slughorn and I. I pull out the box of crystallised pineapples, and turn around. I hand them to him and he smiles, then thanks me. I walk around his oak table, which is full of do and amusing things. I tap my finger against an hourglass, studying the running sand.

Slughorn takes one of the pineapples and pops it in his mouth, nodding at me to start talking.

"I was in the library the other day, in the Restricted Section. I read something rather…odd. About a bit of rare magic. As I understand it, it's called a Horcrux."

I silence, trying to gauge his reaction. Slughorn looks at me as if I've lost my marbles.

"I - I'm sorry, Tom?" he asks.

"A Horcrux, I believe. I came across the term while I was reading and it was fascinating, but I don't truly understand it."

I try to fake confusion.

"Tom, this is very dark magic indeed. Something someone of your age shouldn't even be exposed to, especially when not fully processed in the mind," Slughorn states.

I can tell that he's nervous as his sentences are hardly making sense. His words are getting mixed up, his phrases not properly portraying his thoughts.

"That is why I came to you, because I didn't understand it," I say slowly, never breaking eye contact.

Slughorn sighs and conjures a bottle of firewhiskey. He pours it, then sits down, with a glass of Firewhiskey in his hand.

"A Horcrux is an object in which a person has concealed a part of his soul."

I walk around the room slowly, trying to make Slughorn feel more at ease.

It works.

"One splits one's soul and hides it in an object. By doing so, you are protected should you be attacked. The part of your soul that is hidden shall live on. In other words, you cannot…"

He hesitates and I nod at him to continue.

"Die."

I walk over to the fire, feeling the warmth radiating from the flames. I run my finger over my ring, feeling the indents.

"And how does one split their soul, may I ask?"

I can feel Slughorn's eyes on my back, but I don't flinch or turn around.

"You already know the answer to that, Tom. You're a smart boy."

I feel a tiny tug at the corners of my lips. I let myself smile for a millisecond, then go back to staring at the fire.

"Murder," I answer.

"Yes, Tom. Killing rips the soul apart. It is a violation against nature and it's inhuman to not feel pain when done," Slughorn states grimly.

"Have you ever done it, sir?" I ask.

"God no, boy."

"Can you only split the soul…once? Maybe even…seven times?" I ask carefully.

I hear Slughorn gasp, then regain his composure.

"Merlin's beard Tom, isn't it bad enough to kill one person! But to kill seven people it's a -"

There's a moment of silence, then he begins to talk again.

"This is all hypothetical isn't it, Tom? All academic?" He asks. I can see he's fiddling with a loose thread on his tweed coat.

He's anxious.

I turn around, dropping my hands to my sides. A slow smile of reassurance spreads across my face.

"Of course, sir. All for academical research only."

I pause.

"It can be our little secret."


End file.
